Tempestade
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: 30cookies; Kurenai tinha medo dos trovões; OneShot, KurenaiAsuma


**Disclaimer: **Naruto nunca poderia me pertencer...eu meio que deixaria todo mundo vivo, menos o Sasuke.

**N/A: **Escrevi um Kurenai/Asuma \o/ MeuDeusDoCéu, esse fandom precisa de mais fics sobre eles!

_**24. Trovões**_

-

-

**Tempestade**

-

-

Yuuhi Kurenai permitiu-se fechar os olhos enquanto encostava-se em uma árvore passando a aproveitar da sombra fresca que a mesma lhe trazia com os seus imensos galhos, abundantes em folhagens verdes e saudáveis.

Não havia ninguém em seu campo de visão, e ela agradecia mentalmente por isso. Porque de certa forma, esperava por um momento como este há muito tempo.

Poderia parecer imprudente e errado da parte de uma jounin ocupada e importante como ela pensar de tal forma descompromissada com a vida, mas Kurenai também tinha o direito de ter paz e sossego.

Os dias em Konoha passavam rápidos demais, apressados o bastante para ela se quer ter tempo para buscar fôlego, sentar, respirar profundamente e continuar com os seus afazeres costumeiros de kunoichi em respeito a sua Vila.

Sempre haveria missões e preocupações.

Em Konoha ela não nuncapoderia ser simplesmente Yuuhi Kurenai, porque em momentos de guerra e conflitos a morena teria de ir buscar auxílio e apoio em seu lado como guerreira, esquecendo-se pouco a pouco de com gostava dos campos cheios de flores ou de como apreciava o canto dos pássaros pelo começo da manhã.

Sentia falta de tudo, e ao mesmo tempo de nada.

Porque por mais que o caminho que escolhera lhe trouxesse inúmeras desvantagens e por vezes um cansaço insuportável, Kurenai apreciava o seu modo de viver, o seu dia a dia atarefado e prolongado.

Ela gostava de repassar suas técnicas a seus pupilos e poder ver de perto como os mesmos amadureciam, ela adorava sentir a adrenalina dominar todo o seu corpo na hora de lutar contra um inimigo e, principalmente, da presença das pessoas que amava e que a amavam também.

Era feliz com as suas missões, suas noites mal dormidas, seu fracasso em manter uma rotina e a falta de tempo para simplesmente ir tomar um suco de morango.

Ela despertou de seus pensamentos lentamente, abrindo um olho de cada vez e piscando devagar quando sentiu uma quantidade considerável de gotas de água indo de encontro a sua testa. Então se virou, no exato momento em que a tempestade começou.

Foi tudo tão rapidamente e subitamente que, antes que pudesse processar toda a mudança radical que o tempo tivera, os pingos de chuva começaram a bater violentamente contra a terra, fortes o suficiente para que chegassem a ficar levemente cortantes contra a sua pele.

Um vento frio moveu suas vestes e ela sentiu um galho forte de árvore bater contra a sua perna, mas a dor foi quase imperfectível, pois logo após isso foi possível ouvir um barulho de trovão ecoando em seus ouvidos alto o suficiente para que parecesse que o mundo iria desmoronar sobre sua cabeça.

Kurenai odiava dias como aquele, seria uma tarde gelada e nublada onde todos procurariam refúgios em suas cobertas, em uma fogueira acesa ou em uma xícara de chocolate quente sem se preocupar com a confusão que a tempestade causava do outro lado da porta.

Ela poderia fazer o mesmo e sair correndo em direção a sua casa, mas seus músculos pareciam incapazes de fazerem um próximo movimento. Trêmulos com o frio e temorosos com os trovões.

A especialista em genjutsus, a mulher confiante e jounin qualificada também poderia ter o seu ponto fraco.

Quando Kurenai era mais nova uma infinidade de acontecimentos indesejáveis aconteceram com ela, e coincidentemente ou não, todos ocorreram enquanto o barulho de um trovão ecoava pelo céu de Konoha como o rugido de uma fera.

Era vinte e dois de Maio quando ela e Sarutobi Asuma resolveram ir pescar em um lago nas redondezas da Vila Oculta da Folha quando de repente, como o moleque travesso e bagunceiro que o atual jounin do time dez fora em infância, resolveu empurrá-la de encontro à água gélida que de um azul cristalino passou a ficar com uma coloração de vermelho escuro, por conta do sangue de Kurenai.

Era nítida a sua lembrança de quando ele, desesperado e afobado levou-a correndo em suas costas por toda a Konoha em direção ao único hospital da Vila e fez um alvoroço para ela ser atendida de imediato, mas pior do que isso fora quando ele, e todos que ele fizera questão de chamar por pensar que a Yuuhi estava com uma grave doença, ficaram sabendo que ela apenas tinha menstruado pela primeira vez.

Ou quando ela tinha quatorze anos e treinava com Asuma as técnicas que acabara de aprender com o seu professor, e em um trágico deslize acabou por tropeçar em uma pequena e insignificante pedrinha caindo de boca no chão, com a bunda levantada para a cara do Sarutobi, onde ele pôde ter uma visão privilegiada de sua calcinha de gatinhos.

Ou o pior deles que fora quando Kurenai acabara de completar dezesseis anos de idade e dormia na casa de uma amiga para comemorar o seu aniversário.

Em meio às conversas supérfluas e fúteis daquela época todas as convidadas resolveram fazer o tipo de brincadeira idiota que toda a adolescente adorava e que sempre acabava na mesma questão que era, obviamente, o sexo masculino.

No momento em que a Kunai girou e teve a ponta da lâmina apontada para o seu lado, Sarutobi e seus amigos as espionavam e ouviu-a dizer, com as bochechas coradas e palavra por palavra de como achava aquele garoto de cabelos e íris negras uma graça.

Isso tudo junto acabou por formar uma bola de neve de traumas de infância.

Então, por mais que aquilo pudesse soar infantil, patético e inúmeras vezes idiota, os trovões não deixariam Kurenai ir em paz para casa.

Porque rodava em sua cabeça como um túnel do tempo tudo de desastroso e constrangedor que ocorrera na presença deles.

E então ela acabou por encarnar a criança, a menina e a adolescente que um dia fora se pondo em baixo da árvore torcendo com os olhos fechados para que a tempestade passasse logo.

Mas ao sentir um toque quente e pesado sobre o seu ombro, abriu os olhos de imediato deparando-se com Sarutobi Asuma ao seu lado, sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente enquanto tentava, em vão, manter o cigarro acesso em meio às gotas grossas da chuva.

- O que faz aqui Kurenai? Quer pegar uma pneumonia? – A voz grossa e rouca em um tom descontraído sôo em meio a mais uma trovoada. Mas a morena se quer captou o barulho do trovão, para ela apenas a voz do Sarutobi se fez ouvida.

Ela apenas sorriu e Asuma sorriu de volta, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê daquele curvar de lábios que tanto o encantavam.

Em meio às trovoadas de sua bola de neve recheada de traumas de infância Kurenai esqueceu-se de um pequeno e valioso detalhe.

Asuma sempre estava lá.

**Fim**

Own...que coisa mais cute-cute haha XD O que eu mais amo e odeio nesses dois: Não sabemos absolutamente nada sobre eles, então temos que apelar para a nossa imaginação fértil de fic-writter.

Mas eu espero não ter exagerado e ter pique para escrever com os dois para sempre! Gosto demais!

Seria muito pedir reviews? Beijos!


End file.
